Dragon Riders
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Destiny Star is a Dragon Rider, when her Change Wing dragon crashes in the woods of Berk, what will happen. What Chaos will this Dragon Rider start? What happened to her Change Wing? Where is it? Will she b able to disguise herself as a viking long enough
1. The Dragon Rider

I own nothing. OMG I love how Toothless acts like a cat, just adds to his cuteness meter. He's got his own attitude that just makes him... Toothless. Love when he cover 

**Name: **Destiny Star

**Age: **14

**Has black straight down to her mid back, and dark blue eyes. **

**Dragon: **Nightmare (The one that can light itself on fire)/ Terrible Terror (Tiny dragon)

Destiny ran out the door of her family's tiny rock cottage and onto the fresh green grass. "Destiny Star! Where do you think you're goin'" Her mother called in a heavy Scottish accent.  
>"I don't know! I'll let you know when I get there!" Destiny called back to her.<p>

"What am I going to do with you? You can't stay home, you'd rather be somewhere else now, what _can _I do with you?" Her mother called again.

"I can't help it! I got Dad's blood! Natural born adventurer!" She laughed. She watched as her mother came out of their house with a smile on her face.

"That be true!" She called out. Destiny waved a goodbye to her mother before disappearing into the treeline. She ran through the forest to the huge drop off of the valley. She took a deep breath and stepped off. She opened one eye to find herself on the back of her Change Wing.

"Thanks," She mumbled. The dragon looked back at her with a certain sparkle in her eye.  
>"Sorry I was late, couldn't get away fast enough," Destiny apologized. The dragon turned it's head back to the wind and smiled.<p>

"Where to now?" She asked. The dragon kept flying for what seemed like and endless forever. Destiny had fallen asleep to the gentle hum of the wings. Suddenly the dragon took a steep swoop downward, waking Destiny from her peaceful dreamland.  
>"Wow! Hey! What's wrong?" She asked. The dragon swooped downward again, breaking cloud point.<p>

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Destiny asked again, in a concerned voice. The dragon lurched forward once more before finally taking impact with the ground. They rolled and tumbled in a jumbled ball of tails, wings, and limbs. Finally they stopped. Destiny was thrown against a rock and the dragon landed just short of her unconscious body.

"Hey, hey... You okay?" Destiny heard a voice break through the darkness. She opened her eyes to see a brown haired boy standing over her, looking down. She quickly sat up and accidentally bumped heads with the boy. Her head jerked back down and she tried again, this time more cautiously. She sat up and whirled her head around.

"Where is she?" Destiny cried out. She immediately snapped her head back around to see the boy still rubbing his head. She quickly got up took her knife out and held it to his throat.

"What did you do to her! Where is she!" She screamed. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Look lady I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where is the dragon?"

"Dragon?"

"Yes you idiot! A dragon! Big wings! Sharp teeth! This one can spit acid!" She hissed. There was a sudden screech as a black shadow tackled the girl. The knife knocked out of her hand and the dragon on top of her, she looked at it in fear.

_'Dragons always go for the kill._' She remembered. The sudden fear subsided as the dragon quickly got off her.

"Bad Toothless," The boy said.

"Toothless? Why that-" She stopped, noting the legendary dragon before her. She bowed before the powerful Night Fury. The dragon sat on the moss covered ground.

"Why-"

"That is a sacred Night Fury. My village live in the dream that one day we might get visited by this... amazing fricking dragon!" She stopped talking properly.

"Um..."

"I'm Destiny Star. You can call me Destiny or Star. Either one's good for me," She said, putting her hand out.

"Hiccup." He said, shaking her hand.

"Really? Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yeah, well there are worse names,"

"That's true, there's a guy in my village who goes by the name Fartsy. It's his nickname. His real name is a mouthful!" She laughed.

"Wow, where do you _come _from!" He asked her. She sat down on a fallen log and smiled.

"The Germans call us: Drache-Reiter. Dutch call us: De Ruiters van de draak. Italian: Cavalier del drago, French call us Cavaliers de dragon... Whatever you call us... Call us... Dragon Riders," Destiny said, rubbing her arms, warding off a chill.

"Dragon Riders?" Hiccup looked at her with certain amazement.

"Most villages kill dragons, but we ride them. Most villages frown upon us. Wait. Where am I anyway?" She asked, looking around again.

"Berk," Hiccup said, looking away. She gave him a dead look.

"Berk? Home to Stoick? Dragon killer!" She quickly stood up.

"Yeah, I have to live with it,"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hiccup! This guy's your brother, or father?"

"Try father," Her blue eyes filled with rage. She smacked him square on the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Well... I-I-I'm sorry Hiccup, I couldn't help it." She said. She bent down inside her fur boots and pulled out a tiny knife. Hiccup fell off the log.

"What're gonna do with that?"

"Relax! That guy, he just makes me so... so... _angry!"_ She said, throwing the knife at a nearby tree.

"I can understand your point of view," Destiny went over to Toothless and stuck her hand out. Toothless nudged her hand, begging for her to pet him. She ran her hands over his scaly skin, scratching every now and then.

"Hiccup, if your father finds Toothless, you know what he'll do... He'll kill him," She whispered. She latched her arms around Toothless' neck.

"I'm hoping it never comes to that," He said.

"You'll have to be very careful," She said. A shiver racked through her body.

"I know," He said.

"Hiccup, I hate to ask you this but do you mind if I come stay in your village tonight? I can act like a real viking! I swear. I'll-I'll-I'll-If I have to stay for longer than that, if I have to I'll enlist in Dragon Training. I swear! I'll act like a...a...a _killer_!" She hesitated. She rubbed her arms more trying to fight off the chill.

"I don't kno-"

"Please Hiccup! I'm begging you! It'll only be for one night! Then I'll be out of your hair!" She said, getting up in his face.

"Fine,"

"We can't use my full name around your village, they'll know I'm a Rider," She said. He nodded and got up, and he started walking toward the village.

"Good night. Night Fury, Toothless," Destiny said walking away from the dragon.

"Thank you so much Hiccup! I owe you a huge favor, considering you just met me and I almost tried to kill you,"

"Let's not bring that up again," He said.

"You win," She said, she grabbed his arm and hugged it close, enjoying the warmth.

"You're very friendly," Hiccup whispered.

"We were born to be, we need to be, not to scare the dragons away from us," Destiny said, closing her eyes.

"Hey Hiccup, were ya been?" She heard an accented deep voice say.

"And who's your friend?" It asked. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"I'm Star," Destiny replied.

_**Anyway! Review and love it! **_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	2. The Nightmare and Terror

Hey I own nothing, But guess what! I don't know! I'm losing my touch of humor. Oh no! Anyway, on with the story!

"You don't have to do this, I can sleep by the fire, on the floor," Star tried, stopping him. Hiccup paused and smiled, dropping the old beat up blanket on the bed. Star groaned and picked it up, bringing it over to the fire. She laid down and curled in a ball, ready to rest. She turned her back to Hiccup and eye her to the smoldering flames. She watched as they cracked down to a dull red glow, leaving little light in the house.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?" Star turned around back to where he was lying.

"You're probably gonna hate me for this but, dragon training starts tomorrow," She sighed.

"It's fine, I've faked it thousands of times before," She said, looking at him.

"Good thing my dad's not here,"

"I would've killed him, if given the chance," She added.

"I wonder what it's like, being a Rider, in all,"

"It's a total rush. Adrenaline, just all over your body, once you start you just can't stop. I have to admit, I've become an adrenaline junkie off of this stuff," She smiled.

"Wow," He said, looking at her.

"Hey, this hasn't stopped bugging me... Who was that guy out there?" She asked, turning a light shade of pink.

"Gobber, he's the blacksmith and the teacher of Dragon training. Some say he's a legend, his teaching methods are great. Some say that he's insane, but he teaches us by making us do,"  
>"Wow! Sounds like my dad. He won't demonstrate, but he'll explain things to you," She said.<p>

"What happened to your father anyway? I mean-"

"He disappeared on his Timber Jack. The villagers say that the dragon just hit a tree the wrong way and they got lost, but I know differently. I know it was no accident he disappeared, his Timber Jack was the best behaved and highly trained, I've ever met!" She explained.

"Why would somebody lie about that?"

"Other villages are trying to kill ours, wanting us to just be real vikings, not nature loving freaks," She finished.

"Wow, so you have a different way of life, that's not so bad," Hiccup said, looking in her direction.

"Some people are afraid of different, Hiccup. We push the envelop to new extremes! We should be killing them, when we're riding them! They're not some scaly spawn of the devil! They fight us because _we fight them!_ If we all just left them alone it'd-"

"Be so much better and we would all live and peace and happiness, blah, blah, blah. I heard you the first three times," Hiccup said sarcastically. She giggled and smirked at him.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" She asked.

"Cute?" He eyed her.

"Ya know cute? As in funny and so naïve!" She laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He smiled looking away. She smirked and took off her boot, throwing it at him.  
>"Hey!" He laughed. She burst out laughing as he failed to throw it back at her.<br>"Oh Oden! You're so damn funny!" Star laughed.

"Really?"

"Of course, I find it one of your more... Valuable traits," She said. His eyes sparkled as she said that. She turned her back and faced the fire once more.

"Well goodnight," She said, snuggling more into the blanket. She silently drifted into a deep sleep.

Destiny grasped onto the back of her Change Wing dragon, wishing she could stay this way forever. The dragon lurched forward and bucked, almost throwing her off. The dragon lurched forward again and again, finally hitting the ground and tumbling. She was thrown against a huge boulder as the dragon barely stopped at her feet.

She sat straight up and clutched the blanket to her chest, a fresh sheet of sweat covered her body, and her eyes wide with fear. She looked around the darkened cottage and her eyes rested on the window. She checked to make sure Hiccup was still asleep before she walked out the door, toward the woods. She started running toward the spot where Toothless rested. She stopped in her tracks to find a beautiful red and black dragon. She quickly hid behind a rock and watched.

"A Nightmare! That must be why-" She stopped when it looked straight at her. She stood up and let her guard down. Some force calling her, begging her to make contact. She reached her hand out, open palmed, and it snarled and pulled it's head back. She pulled her hand back and closed it into a fist. She tried again, reaching her hand out. It's huge nostril sniffed and finally, the dragon pressed it's head against the girl's opened hand.

"That's a girl. Or boy! You're a boy! I've never had a boy dragon before!" She said, excitedly. Her face lit up as the dragon allowed her to run her hand along it's head.

"You a good boy? You like getting scratched?" She asked. Her hands roaming over to it's neck, careful not to touch the pressure point. She laughed as the dragon moved it's head to meet her scratches. The dawn started to break on the horizon.

"We've got to get out of here, or else we'll get caught," She whispered to it. She climbed on the dragon's back and smiled.

"No flames, at least not with me on you," She muttered. He started to run and flap his wings.

"Let's go somewhere safe," She smiled. He lifted off and started soaring through the air.

"Good job, Blair," She muttered. "Blair... That's a good name," She smiled. Blair flapped his wings gaining more lift. The dragon had a similar hum to her Change Wing, but Blair's was like a heartbeat, slow and steady. She leaned close to his back, her head resting against the base of the dragon's neck. She slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Destiny Star woke up on cold grass of a field, and her head and back resting against the stomach of the huge dragon. She looked at how it sat there and watched as he silently watched her.

"What?" She asked. Blair shook his head and rested it as near to her lap as his neck would allow. She put her hand onto his head and started to rub. Blair gave a loud snarl when she stopped. She smirked and put her head onto his. A Terrible Terror dragon came up into the field, looking to be hunting something. Suddenly it pounced, catching a butterfly in it's mouth.

"Hey! You put that poor butterfly down!" She scolded, running over to the tiny dragon. She grasped the jaws and pulled it's mouth open, setting the injured butterfly free.

"What is wrong with you? Wait stupid question, sorry," She said, looking at the tiny red dragon. It looked up at her and licked it's eye. She walked over to Blair again and sat down, curling up next to the warm body of the dragon. The tiny dragon strode over and curled up next to her knees.

"You're not so mean are you?" She asked it, putting a hand on the tiny dragon's stomach, felling the rise and fall.

"Fireball, that's kinda cute right?" She asked, looking at Blair. He opened a huge eye and shrugged his shoulders. She smiled at how real Blair could be. Her eyes drifted close with Fireball and Blair surrounding her.

_**Well there you go... We're waiting to find out what happens to her Change Wing. Review now! I will find you if you don't! Notice Blair has an attitude? And I gave Fireball that name because I have a stuffed Iguana that reminds me of a Terrible Terror. I love the dragons they're so much like cats! Anyway Review!**_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
